


Freeing the Beast

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze runner
Genre: Gen, Page 250, Poetry, Sad, im sad, newtmas - Freeform, poem, so much, thomas loves newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all it would take is a twitch of the finger, and Newt would be saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeing the Beast

His friend who is no longer _his_ friend is begging,  
Pleading for a death he does not deserve.  
Screaming for release from the monster he is trapped inside of,  
Who swallowed him whole and left behind none of the kind, beautiful blonde  
that Thomas once loved—still loved, would always love.

Spewing words of hate and blame that Thomas knows he doesn’t mean,  
But also knows to be true.  
The gun is pressed to Newt’s head,  
And all it would take is a twitch of the finger,  
And Newt would be saved.

But his savior would be Thomas’ eternal hell,  
The blood on his hands would never wash away, not in the hottest or holiest of water.  
Newt screams, and Thomas screams along with him, in his soul,  
which begs for release from the pain and confliction tearing him up  
Then Newt stops, he quiets, and so does Thomas.

Three words are uttered, and they seem to echo inside Thomas’ head.  
 _Please, Tommy, Please_  
Like the cliché goes, Newt’s story ended not with a bang, but a whimper.  
Thomas’ whimper, his cry  
His good bye.

**Author's Note:**

> aye follow me on twitter for more pain @chillpoulter


End file.
